joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Frisk the DETERMINED (JBW)
Summary After Frisk the DETERMINED finally got control of her infinite DT, she set of on a quest to become really strong. She came across Aleverse, where she sparred with all of LV0, but SPAREd all of them after. But then she got to The Internet, where she kept getting kawooced no matter how hard she tried. But her Determination got SOOOOOO haigh, that she wooped The Internet's butt with ease but SPAREd them after wooping them so hard. She finally got to LV1. Then in LV1, things got worse. She was drowning in the Colossal Quote, and she got wooped even harder than before. BUUUUUT, she never gave up, and eventually reached Chen. They had a intense fight, but Chen faceplanted and Frisk got to LV2. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-A, up to Untierable with an immense amount of DT I At least Untierable, likely Undefinable, up to AWSM-MAX with an immense amount of DT I Mid Aleversal LV2, High-Mid Aleversal LV2 with DT, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with an immense amount of DT Name: Frisk the DETERMINED Origin: Undertale/Amino Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: "Guardian of SOULs", Assy's Crush Powers and Abilities: LV2 Physical Characteristics,' '''Godly H2H Combatant, All the Basic Powahs (Mastery), Inner-Conceptual Survivability (Mid), Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts {Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting Reality (Mastery), Conceptual Shenanigans}, Space-Time Destruction (Mastery), Reality-Time Destruction, Bullshitting Bullshitting, Statistics Manipulation, Omni-Glitching (Casually left her stick at Grillby's after glitching so Bread won't be able to follow her), DATA Manipulation, Omni-Counter, Resistance to Time/Reality Stop/Skip/Manipulation, Reality Stop/Skip, Time Warping (Can somehow warp time), ("Way" more than) Unlimited Amount of DETERMINATION, Shenanigans (Mastery), SOUL Manipulation (Mastery), Weapon Proficiency, Instant Learning, SOUL Bullshitting, Reactive Evolution, Damage Empowerment, Genius Battle Tactican, Immunity to Pain, Powers and Abilities Extreme Immunity, Ability Copy, Equalizer, Manipulation Manipulation, Can manipulate the users of Manipulations, Regeneration (True Godly), Inner-Conceptual Regeneration (Low), Omni-Do, Omni-Un, Block-Bypass, Bypass-Block, Attack-Counter, Counter-Counter, Instant Clairvoyance/Precognition, Can tele-, Teleportation/Tele-/Tel-/Te-/T-/- Negation, Healing, Instant Ressurection + many many more via DETERMINATION 'Attack Potency: '''At least High 1-A, up to Untierable with an immense amount of DT I At least Untierable, likely Undefinable, up to AWSM-MAX with an immense amount of DT I Mid Aleversal LV2, High-Mid Aleversal LV2 with DT, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with an immense amount of DT Speed: 'At least High 1-A, up to Untierable with an immense amount of DT I At least Untierable, likely Undefinable, up to AWSM-MAX with an immense amount of DT I Mid Aleversal LV2, High-Mid Aleversal LV2 with DT, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with an immense amount of DT' Lifting Strength: 'At least High 1-A, up to Untierable with an immense amount of DT I At least Untierable, likely Undefinable, up to AWSM-MAX with an immense amount of DT I Mid Aleversal LV2, High-Mid Aleversal LV2 with DT, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with an immense amount of DT' Striking Strength: 'At least High 1-A, up to Untierable with an immense amount of DT I At least Untierable, likely Undefinable, up to AWSM-MAX with an immense amount of DT I Mid Aleversal LV2, High-Mid Aleversal LV2 with DT, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with an immense amount of DT' Durability: 'At least High 1-A, up to Untierable with an immense amount of DT I At least Untierable, likely Undefinable, up to AWSM-MAX with an immense amount of DT I Mid Aleversal LV2, High-Mid Aleversal LV2 with DT, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with an immense amount of DT' Stamina: 'At least High 1-A, up to Untierable with an immense amount of DT I At least Untierable, likely Undefinable, up to AWSM-MAX with an immense amount of DT I Mid Aleversal LV2, High-Mid Aleversal LV2 with DT, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with an immense amount of DT' Range: 'At least High 1-A, up to Untierable with an immense amount of DT I At least Untierable, likely Undefinable, up to AWSM-MAX with an immense amount of DT I Mid Aleversal LV2, High-Mid Aleversal LV2 with DT, Low-High Aleversal LV2 with an immense amount of DT' Standard Equipment: DETERMINATION Weaponz Intelligence: Irrelevant Weaknesses: Still doesn't know how to swim and now can't use her muchinite DT properly Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:DETERMINATION Category:Tier 1 Category:Undefinable Category:Untierable Category:Awesomite Category:Awesomely Category:Awesome Category:Frisk